gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of Arcana
The Ring of Arcana (アルカナの指輪) is a magical ring and a treasure of the Western Yōkai world.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 27 Description History Sixth Anime Before the events of the anime, the Ring of Arcana was one of the possessions of Agnès and Adél's unnamed mother, and she was shown sacrificing herself to tame its power under Backbeard's orders. The ordeal left Agnès traumatized and deeply skeptical against the Brigadoon Project and Backbeard's plans.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 29 Unbeknowst to Agnès, the Ring of Arcana needs not magical knowledge, but a strong magical power to be used: as such, Adél and her mother spent their lives trying to hide Agnès' potential from Backbeard, but failing Episode 27:'Many years laters, Agnès decides to steal the Ring of Arcana from Backbeard and Adél, searching a safe shelter to hide from their grasp. Nanashi, in an attempt to instigate a war between Backbeard's forces and the Kitarō Family, protects Agnès and sends her, and the ring, to the GeGeGe Forest. During the travel, Agnès uses an advanced spell to hide herself and the ring into a magic gem, part of Miminaga's hoard. After being found out by Wolfgang, Agnès realizes that the Western Yōkai will always be able to track the Ring, and asks Kitarō's help to destroy it once and for all in the GeGeGe Forest '''Episode 28:'Agnès postulates that Kitarō's Spirit Gun may be able to destroy the Ring of Arcana, and pressures Kitarō to do so, yet he fails. Agnès tries a forbidden ritual to imbue Kitarō with overflowing western magic, but the whole Western Yōkai Army shows on before Kitaro can even try to destroy the Ring with his temporary powers: Agnès is then forced to use the Ring of Arcana against Backbeard. She manages to get everyone flee, but the Ring disappearsGeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 28 'Episode 29:'Agnès accepts to share with Kitarō some informations on the Ring of Arcana: it's a powerful item, nigh invulnerable, able to bring forth the Brigadoon Project, a mystical spell able to turn every human being into a yōkai and every yōkai into a willing servant of Backbeard. Also, she reveals how the Ring of Arcana doesn't truly vanish when used, but it fuses with the mysical field of the place it was last used, and thus it's teleporting itself at random places in Japan. Kitarō accepts to help in the research, but banishes Agnés and the Ring from the Forest. The Ring of Arcana briefly resurfaces in Tokyo, alerting and pitting against each other Agnès, Kitarō and Victor Frankenstein. In the process, Agnès attunes the Ring magic wavelenght to her Crystal Ball and Victor builds instruments able to track it 'Episode 30:'The Ring of Arcana doesn't appear in this episode: however, Agnès, tracking what she believes to be the Ring of Arcana, finds Carmilla's temporary hideout, revealing how the mystical energies of the Ring and the Western Yōkai are similar.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 30 'Episode 32:'The Ring of Arcana briefly resurfaces in Sakaiminato, right when Mana Inuyama is visiting with Agnès. In an attempt to impress Mana, Kojirō the Karasu-Tengu breaks the sigil holding the powers of the Western Yōkai Belial, who comes to Sakaiminato to get his revenge on the Karasu-Tengu tribe and there is contacted by Backbeard with the order of bringing him the Ring of Arcana. Despite their efforts, the Ring of Arcana teleports again without being reclaimed by both sides GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 32 '''Episode 33: The Ring reappears in the body of the young Yayoi Kuzumi, an unlucky girl cursed to marry the fox spirit Hakusanbō. Adél and the surgeon demon Buer kidnap the girl to try to cut off the ring from her corpse, but Agnés, Hakusanbō and Kitarō stall them enough for the Ring to teleport away, saving Yayoi's life.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 33 Episode 36: The ring reappars in Chofū, falling close to Mana Inuyama. The girl jokingly puts it on her ring finger, believing that it couldn't be the real Ring of Arcana and it's still a pretty jewel. However, as the Ring of Arcana can be removed only by a witch, she gets it permanently stuck to her hand, and she's unwillingly entrusted to defend it from the Western Yōkai. Adél manages to take it back, and puts it on her own ring finger, trying to take Agnès' place. Backbeard chastized her, telling how the Ring of Arcana requires a stronger mystical force, and by torturing Adél to near death he convinces Agnés to take the Ring back and bring forth the Brigadoon Project GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 36 Episode 37: With some help from Mana and Kitarō, and holding on the memories of her mother, Adél manages to take the Ring from Agnès, sparing her life. However, as soon as Kitarō kills Backbeard, the Ring vanishes away into nothingness. The two sisters decides that the disappearance of the ring means they changed their own fate, and they're no longer bound to serve the Western Yōkai's cause GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 37 Abilities Immense Magic Power: The Ring of Arcana is a fabled treasure of the Western Yōkai, pivotal to their plans and their powers, and even able to repel Backbeard himself. The Ring of Arcana is the only item strong enough to enact the Brigadoon Project, but it requires the life force of a witch naturally strong in mystical powers, even if untrained GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Indestructibilty: The Ring of Arcana is indestructible: not even Kitarō's powers can destroy it. Agnès believes that empowering Kitarō with Western Magic can grant him the ability to destroy the Ring once and for all, but her theory was never fully tested However, with Backbeard's death the ring vanishes, suggesting a link between them Magic wavelenght attunement The Ring of Arcana, once its full power its used, attunes itself to the mystical field of the country it was used, teleporting at random places References Navigation Category:Items